mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/School Daze - Part 2
:on My Little Pony :Twilight Sparkle: This happened while we were gone? :Applejack: Friendship quests beyond Equestria? :Twilight Sparkle: We're gonna open a school! :Neighsay: We expect you to do things by... the... book! :Twilight Sparkle: We have a huge responsibility, and I need you all to do this by the book. :Smolder: These ponies are the heroes of Equestria? :Gallus: This is just a quick... mental health break. :Neighsay: The school is under attack! :Neighsay: Those are students? :Neighsay: I am shutting this school... stomps down! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp : :playing sad music :opens :Spike: Twilight? You feeling okay? :Twilight Sparkle: groan :sad music stops :Twilight Sparkle: groan :Spike: sighs Look on the bright side. Sure, the EEA closed your friendship school. But now you've got time to do other stuff! It's like being on vacation! :flumph :Spike: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: A failure vacation! I'm supposed to be the Princess of Friendship! And all I did was make enemies with Equestria's allies, upset my friends, and get my school... twitches ...unaccredited! There is no bright side! nose :Spike: Okay, then. I'm gonna need backup. Operation Cheer-Up is a go! :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Twilight! You can't sit around in the boring dark all day! :Applejack: Exactly! What you need is a double dose of Granny Smith's apple mash. :beat :Fluttershy: Whenever I'm sad, a hug from Angel Bunny always makes me feel better. :Angel: squeaks whimpers :Fluttershy: Oh! Uh... Maybe it's just me. nervously :Rarity: I find that nothing brightens my mood like a new ensemble! :Twilight Sparkle: still tearing up Thanks, Rarity. It's a great dress... sobs for somepony who knows how to run a school! nose :Pinkie Pie: to Spike You didn't tell me this was a pity party! I would've brought ice cream! :Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but not everything can be fixed with dresses and cupcakes. :Rarity: gasps :Pinkie Pie: What?! :Twilight Sparkle: I just need some time to be alone and think. :close :rushing :Twilight Sparkle: Oh... :Starlight Glimmer: I wondered how long you'd take to get tired of pillow-fort pouting. :Twilight Sparkle: Everypony's already tried to cheer me up. It won't work. :Starlight Glimmer: laugh I'm not gonna cheer you up. I'm gonna tell you what you did wrong. :Twilight Sparkle: What?! :Starlight Glimmer: You gave up too easily. :beat :Starlight Glimmer: Hey, you made me a guidance counselor. That means tough love. :Twilight Sparkle: Neighsay was right. I failed. The school was a disaster. :Starlight Glimmer: So was I when you met me. But you showed me that when you know in your heart something is right, you stand up for it. You did that for me. Why not for this? :Twilight Sparkle: I can't go against the EEA! They're in charge of all the schools in Equestria! :Starlight Glimmer: And you're in charge of all the friendship in Equestria. Why should you let somepony else stop you from doing your job? :Twilight Sparkle: But the EEA rulebook— :splash :Starlight Glimmer: Doesn't matter! You can write your own rules! Because you are doing something new. Something important! :Twilight Sparkle: You're right! Why we're doing this is way more important than how we're doing this! And we are doing this! :Starlight Glimmer: Now, that's the Twilight I know. How can I help? :Twilight Sparkle: You already have. :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Guess what? The School of Friendship is back in business! :Rainbow Dash: What?! :Rarity: But why?! :Fluttershy: Oh, no. :Applejack: Bad idea. :Pinkie Pie: Do we still get to guess? :Rainbow Dash: No offense, Twilight, but teaching at that school was the most boring, horrible, awful thing ever. :Applejack: Uh, pretty sure she's gonna take offense to that. :Twilight Sparkle: No, Rainbow Dash is right. I owe you all an apology. I was so focused on doing things the EEA way, I didn't listen to any of you. I'm sorry. I promise, this time, we'll run the school the way friends should – together. :Rarity: So... we'd be allowed to teach however we want to? :Fluttershy: No more scary pop quizzes? :Pinkie Pie: Confetti cannons for everycreature? :cannons clanking :Twilight Sparkle: Whatever you need to teach the Elements of Harmony. :Pinkie Pie: Yippeeeee! :cannons fire :Applejack: Well, in that case, we're behind you one hundred percent, Twilight. :Spike: throat Just two small problems. The school is still unaccredited... :Twilight Sparkle: twitches :Spike: ...and we don't have any students. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll take care of the first part if you five can round up our class. :Rainbow Dash: Totally! Uh... how? :Applejack: Roundin' up the pony students ain't gonna be an issue, but... :Fluttershy: The creatures from the other kingdoms seemed pretty upset with us. :Rarity: Pfft! Nonsense! I'm certain we can win them over with our charm and style! :Pinkie Pie: singsongy Cupcake-gram for Prince Rutherfoooord! :Prince Rutherford: Why pink pony here? Yaks mad at ponies! :Pinkie Pie: Because... you don't have to be mad anymore! We're reopening Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship! And it's gonna be super-uper-duper better than before! We're— :Rarity: —ever so sorry about the misunderstanding. All creatures are, of course, welcome. :Fluttershy: We would be really happy if you sent your student back to class. :Applejack: It won't be the same without 'em. We're open and ready to start teachin'— :Rainbow Dash: —right now! So, what are you waiting for? Get your student and let's go! :Grampa Gruff: Not happenin'! :Rainbow Dash: groans Do you need me to do the whole apology and explanation thing again? Okay. inhales :Grampa Gruff: Listen, missy! It's not happenin' because— :Grampa Gruff, Ember, Prince Rutherford, Seaspray, and Thorax: simultaneously Our student is gone! :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: simultaneously What?! :Prince Rutherford: Where Yona?! This all pony's fault! :Ember: You're pretty quick to blame them! What are you hiding, yak?! :Prince Rutherford: snorts :Thorax: C-Can... Can we just focus on finding our lost students? :Grampa Gruff: Nice try! You grubs are probably hidin' the whole lot of 'em! :Princess Celestia: Please, everycreature! If you can just explain what happened... :Seaspray: The students left us notes before they disappeared. When the school closed, they didn't want to say goodbye to each other. They claim they ran away to stay together. :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it! They did learn friendship! :beat :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. :Seaspray: The students couldn't have done this by themselves. Some creature is hiding them! If the niece of our queen is not found soon, I promise there will be retribution! :Ember: Yeah? Well, my dragons will burn every kingdom until we find which of you is hiding Smolder! :Grampa Gruff: Tell it to the griffon army! :Prince Rutherford: Yaks fight griffons and dragons! :Thorax: The Changeling Empire can't afford an international incident. If any creature blames the changelings for this— :Ember: What are you up to, shapeshifter?! :Thorax: B-But we're friends! :Princess Celestia: Find the students quickly, Twilight, or I fear our world will be at war! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Let's review what we know. :Spike: Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Yona, and Gallus disappeared together. :beat :Spike: That's all we know. :Applejack: They're probably just off hidin' somewhere. :Starlight Glimmer: Unless they used some kind of spell to disappear. :Rainbow Dash: Ooh! Or went undercover! :Pinkie Pie: Maybe they were attacked by a ferocious shrimp! Nopony ever expects that! :Fluttershy: gasps Shrimps can attack? :Pinkie Pie: Nope! That's why nopony expects it. :opens, bell rings :Sandbar: Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: Hi, Sandbar! Are you having a party? :Sandbar: nervously No! I'm just, um... really hungry? Yeah? :Pinkie Pie: squee :Rarity: We need to think like our students. If someone told us we would never see each other again, what would we do? :Pinkie Pie: Go someplace we could all hang out and eat lots and lots of cupcakes! :beat :Pinkie Pie: What? :Fluttershy: Sandbar was friends with all of the missing students... and he just got plenty of cupcakes. :Applejack: Huh. He was at the farm this mornin' pickin' up a wagonload of apples... :Rarity: And I saw him in a shop buying pillows and blankets! :Rainbow Dash: gasps He must be taking all that stuff to the other students! We've gotta follow him! :smack :Gallus: laughing Huh. This place is way cooler than I thought it'd be. :thud :Smolder: chewing Even I'm impressed. What's it called again, Ocellus? :Ocellus: The Castle of the Two Sisters. I remembered it from class. Princess Twilight's "History of Pre-Equestrian Friendships". :Gallus: Huh. Who knew? School was actually good for something. :Yona: Yona not really like school. But Yona like new friends! :Smolder: grunts strained Smolder... like breathing! :Silverstream: Hey, you guys! Sandbar's back! :thump :opens :Yona: Cupcakes are best cakes! :Sandbar: Aah! :Yona: panting :Sandbar: sighs Thanks for the assist, Gallus. :Gallus: scoffs I was saving the cupcakes. chewing :Ocellus: Pillows! How nice! The castle is gonna be so much more comfy. :Smolder: And fun! Pillow fight! :Smolder and Sandbar: and laughing :buzzing :thump :laughing :Silverstream: You guys! I just found stairs! :beat :Gallus: Aaaand we care because...? :Silverstream: Stairs are awesome! We don't have anything like 'em underwater, 'cause you know, zap no way to climb 'em! :Rest of students: Ohhhh. :zap :Silverstream: This place has everything! If only my family back home could see it... :thump :Silverstream: chewing :Ocellus: I wish the other changelings could meet you all. You're not nearly as strange as the stories say. :Smolder: Gee, thanks. But yeah, hanging out with other creatures is actually... not bad. :rustling :thump :Sandbar: Uh, most other creatures. What is that thing? :Ocellus: sighs Am I the only one who didn't sleep through Professor Fluttershy's "Critters of Comfort and Conflict" class? It's a puckwudgie. Maybe I can make friends with it! :zap :Ocellus: noises :growls :puckwudgies growling :zap :Ocellus: Oops. :Yona: Yak plan better. battlecry :flying :thunk :snarling :flying :noises :noises :Smolder: grunts :flying :flumph :Smolder: Think, Ocellus! Did Professor Fluttershy say anything about how to beat puckwudgies in her lecture?! :Ocellus: Uh... I'm sorry, I can't remember! :Gallus: I'm gonna go ahead and guess it's not pillows, apples— :flying :Gallus: ...or cupcakes. :Silverstream: Wouldn't class have been about how to make friends with them? :Sandbar: Uh, guys? They're getting really close... :Yona: Yona not scared! Yona have friends! :gnashing :whoosh :Gallus: Is that Professor Egghead?! :noises :Spike: Aw, yeah! :noises :Fluttershy: Oh! Don't hurt them! Just ask them to leave nicely. :thunk :burning :cannon fires :exploding :Yona: Not bad! quickly For pony. :Ocellus: Wow! They're amazing! :Gallus: I had no idea our teachers were actually cool. :Sandbar: chuckles I've been trying to tell you! :Silverstream: Did you see that?! Rainbow Dash was like voooooom and then werrrrr, and the puckwudgies went flying! And then the birds came and—! :Smolder: Yeah, we all just lived it. But you're right. That was pretty amazing. Even by dragon standards. :noises :Twilight Sparkle: Is everycreature alright? :Students: agreement :Spike: panting You're lucky we got here in time! :Starlight Glimmer: You know, this probably isn't the safest place for a campout. :Ocellus: Does that mean you're going to send us back to our homes? :Twilight Sparkle: Not exactly. We have another option in mind. :Gallus: We're listening. :Twilight Sparkle: It's pretty clear you've already started learning friendship without your teachers. But we'd like to show you even more... if you'd come back to school? :Smolder: Not much of a choice. :Applejack: To be honest, we felt exactly the same way when Twilight told us she was reopening the school. :Rarity: But this time, we guarantee it shall be different. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! With class run my way, it'll be two hundred and twenty percent cooler. :Fluttershy: And without the EEA— :noise :Fluttershy: —it'll be much friendlier. :Pinkie Pie: Plus, all your nations won't go to war if you come back with us! Bonus! :beat :Sandbar: Wait. What's happening? :noises :Princess Celestia: Twilight! I was so relieved to get your letter! :Seaspray: As was Queen Novo. Oh, we're just glad you're alright, Silverstream! :Grampa Gruff: Gallus Don't expect a welcome party from me, sonny! It's time you got home! :smack :Gallus: I'm not leaving. :Grampa Gruff: Whaaaat?! :Ocellus: None of us are. Sorry, Thorax. :Prince Rutherford: Yak not understand. This pony joke? :Smolder: No. We're going back to school. :Ember: How? You can't even get inside! :noises :shattering :Twilight Sparkle: School is back in session! :Students: cheering :warbling :Neighsay: Who dared remove my seal? :Twilight Sparkle: I did, Chancellor Neighsay! And I respectfully ask you to step aside, or classes will start late. :Neighsay: Classes won't start at all! The EEA has spoken, and none shall pass! :boom! :Yona: Yak pass if yak say! Hmph! :Neighsay: This is for the greater good. The school was disorganized, the teachers unqualified! And those dangerous and unpredictable "students" put ponies' lives in danger! :Prince Rutherford: growls :Ember: growls I'll show you unpredictable! :Grampa Gruff, Ember, Prince Rutherford, Seaspray, and Thorax: shouting :Princess Celestia: Hold on, please! I'm sure Princess Twilight Sparkle has a good explanation for all of this. :Twilight Sparkle: I do! It's true that my School of Friendship is EEA-unaccredited... :Spike: Look! She said it without doing the eye thing! :Neighsay: Then it is not a school! :Twilight Sparkle: It's not an EEA school. It's a friendship school with its own rules. I should know. I'' wrote the book! :thump :'Twilight Sparkle': These students reminded me that every friendship is special, so the way we teach it has to be just as unique. My school is going to do things differently. :'Neighsay': Allowing all of these creatures to attend your school, changing the rules for ''them – it simply won't work! :Princess Celestia: I seem to recall something about Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi doing something similar, don't you? :Twilight Sparkle: I promise you, Chancellor. My school will help protect Equestria. :Neighsay: Or destroy it! :noise :cheering :Grampa Gruff: Hmph. How is this school going to be any different from last time? :Ember: Ugh, fine! If you promise to stop singing, Smolder can stay! :Smolder: Wahoo! :Prince Rutherford: Uh, if dragon stay, yak stay. :Thorax: I know you will make the changelings proud, Ocellus. :Seaspray: You belong here. Now, can you show me those stair things you mentioned? :Silverstream: excited noises :Grampa Gruff: Gallus What? You belong at home! You think I care if you've made friends? :Gallus: Please, Grandpa Gruff? whimpers :Grampa Gruff: Alright, alright! Stop doing that! :cheering :Starlight Glimmer: Guess I make a pretty good guidance counselor, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Writing the rulebook was the most fun ever! I can't wait to start working on the new lesson plans! :Applejack: throat :Twilight Sparkle: ...with some help from my friends. :credits